Alianza de Sangre
by Euge BG
Summary: Scorpius tomó entre sus manos las mejillas encendidas de Rose y suspiró profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera, ella tardó un rato en recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, su corazón latía con tal violencia que sus ligeros golpeteos retumbaban en las paredes de piedra de la sala.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Asquerosa sangre impura!  
El grito de Malfoy recorrió el pasillo desierto como el sonido de un rayo en las noches más oscuras del castillo. La campana del recreo sonó justo cuando el eco de las tres terribles palabras que en su ataque de rabia había dejado escapar se ahogaba en las voces y el clamor de los pasos de los miles de estudiantes que salían de sus aulas hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar.  
Rose Weasley, aun parada en el mismo lugar, dejaba que sus lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos sin preocuparse de que éstas cayeran como ríos por sus mejillas.  
Scorpius, por su parte, luchaba por mantenerlas en sus diques. Era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca lloran, porque son invencibles. Al menos, su padre decía siempre así.  
James Potter, con su pelo negro como la noche y despeinado como siempre, avanzaba en su dirección. Rose siempre había sido muy amiga de James, él la quería como a una hermanita, y era capaz de romperle un hueso a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Pero esta vez, ni James, ni Albus podían enterarse. Hugo era demasiado pequeño y revoltoso, nunca se daría cuenta, pero los Potter tenían esa habilidad para meterse en problemas que habían heredado del tío Harry que era mejor no activar por cosas innecesarias. Así que sonrió, secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica y pasó al lado de su primo saltando como una cabrita salvaje, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz.  
Pasó al frente de las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor y salió por las del vestíbulo aun con la mueca de la sonrisa en la cara. Corrió, corrió hasta llegar al borde del bosque prohibido, cerca de la casa de Hagrid, donde ya no pudo más y tropezó con una piedra. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué levantarse? Ya no tenía sentido.  
Scorpius Malfoy y ella llevaban saliendo por meses. Desde que se conocieron en clase de Botánica, con el profesor Longbottom, cuando recién entraban en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se podría decir que fueron inseparables. Pero nada, nada era más fuerte que la sangre, que la estirpe, que la opinión de sus familias. Scorpius era el único hijo de Draco Malfoy, del que tanto hablaban sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos, cuando recordaban la violenta batalla librada en Hogwarts contra el Innombrable. Tío Harry, que era un excelente Auror, y el mejor amigo de su padre, Ronnald, decía que temerle a un nombre era aumentar el temor a la persona. Y Lord Voldemort había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En fin, aunque nunca más había habido problemas entre sus familias como en antaño, Malfoy Junior tenía miedo del qué dirán. Más miedo incluso del que su padre al Señor de las Tinieblas.  
A fines del año anterior, cuando rendían sus exámenes para las MHB, Scorpius la llevó del brazo muy bruscamente, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y esquivando a todo aquel que pudiera verlos, incluyendo a la inmortal Señora Norris, que ya era más un alambre con patas que una gata, llegaron a la Sala Multipropósito, donde nadie podía encontrarlos, y tras pasar tres veces por en frente del cuadro del mago enseñando a los monstruos a bailar ballet del séptimo piso, Scorpius tomó entre sus manos las mejillas encendidas de Rose y…

… Scorpius tomó entre sus manos las mejillas encendidas de Rose y suspiró profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera, ella tardó un rato en recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, su corazón latía con tal violencia que sus ligeros golpeteos retumbaban en las paredes de piedra de la sala. Quiso separarse Rose de la frente de su amigo, pero no pudo pues él se lo impedía.

Al fin, tomó el valor suficiente como para acariciar las manos blancas y temblorosas del chico, que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un suspiro, un movimiento rápido y ella estaba enterrada entre sus brazos. Allí se sentía por primera vez segura en Hogwarts, contenida, amada de verdad por alguien que la amaba con la misma pasión que la suya, envuelta en el sonido musical de los latidos de Scorpius. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que allí ya no latían dos corazones, sino solo uno, y el fondo de su alma, desde ese momento, ambos supieron que así iba a ser para siempre.

Luego de un minuto eterno, Scorpius Malfoy tomó con ternura inusitada las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, y mirándola a los ojos con la ternura infinita de quien lleva años escondiendo sentimientos tan puros, dijo:

-Rose Weasley, me vuelves loco.

Y era tal la sinceridad, tal la profundidad de su voz, que Rose tuvo que creerle. Malfoy nunca jamás demostraba sentimiento alguno, prefería simplemente ignorarlo. Rose había tardado mucho tiempo en descubrir que la trataba como su amiga, a pesar de que entre clases él sólo le dedicaba una mirada neutral como saludo, y que sus momentos juntos se reducían al estudio en la Biblioteca o algún paseo casi en silencio en los jardines una mañana de sol. Pero, ¿imaginar siquiera que aquel silencioso compañero estuviera enamorado de ella?

Enterró su cara entre las manos, y éstas entre los brazos fuertes de Scorpius. Nunca jamás había querido admitirlo, ella no podía pensar en ser lastimada otra vez, pues su corazón no aguantaría otra quebradura. Pero la cabeza le gritaba que dijera la verdad, - ella siempre había tenido una conciencia muy activa, y jamás podía mentir por mucho tiempo- así que luego de respirar hondo para tomar valor, se separó del abrazo firme del chico y lo miró también a los ojos.

Esos ojos… tan celestes y fríos, tan duros e invencibles como los Malfoy decían ser… ahora tan profundos como el lago donde vivía el calamar gigante… estaban angustiados, esperando una reacción, una respuesta, antes de caer ante la desilusión de la derrota.

-Scorpius, yo…- y se le quebró la voz, se le quebró la voz, siempre tan segura al leer y enseñar, al explicar o recitar encantamientos, hechizos y recetas de pociones y antídotos de memoria.

Él bajó la mirada, y apuesto a que hubiese soltado una lágrima si en ese momento el corazón de Rose, que había estado mudo de asombro hasta ese momento, no hubiese comenzado a hablar con una voz fluida y dulce, que ni su propia dueña reconoció.

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Como florecen las rosas en primavera, y esparcen su perfume por el viento, de esa manera creció en el interior del muchacho la alegría, y casi sin pensarlo tenía a su amada volando, entre sus brazos, con el olor a azahar de su pelo rojizo inundándole el alma.

Se oyó un chasquido e instintivamente Malfoy sacó la varita de su túnica. En un segundo, Rose sintió un leve golpe sobre su cabeza y un empujón, al momento que un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, haciéndola invisible.

James Potter, con un pergamino viejo en la mano, había entrado en la Sala Multipropósito.

-Dime ahora, Malfoy, dónde está y qué hiciste con mi prima- masculló con la varita clavada en el cuello pálido del muchacho.

-Habla, Malfoy, que para críticas e insultos sí tienes lengua- exigió entre dientes James.

Un susurro extraño, como el correr del viento frío en las hojas de otoño, recorrió las paredes de la estancia. James miró alrededor sin apartar la varita del cuello de su enemigo. Una de sudor recorrió la frente de Scorpius. Si Potter supiera… Todo se acabaría antes de haber empezado siquiera.

-Escucha, lagartija, sé que Rose está aquí…

"… Rose, conmigo, aquí…" pensó Scorpius.

-…y no preguntes cómo, porque lo sé todo…

"… menos de lo que hablamos ella y yo, inútil."

-…y así le hayas tocado un cabello de la cabeza…

"... oh, el olor de su cabello, el perfume de azahar llenándome el alma muy dentro…"

-Te partiré esa carita de suficiencia que tienes justo ahora.

"Ah, cierto, Potter me está hablando."

-No… no sé de qué estás hablando, Potter. No he visto a tu primita- logró decir sonriendo fríamente, arrastrando las palabras.

Un chasquido, un golpe fuerte y la luz del mediodía inundó la sala. Tres figuras oscuras se recortaban en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Nos dejas algo o tendremos que buscarnos otro mortífago para cenar hoy, James?

-Albus, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vamos, primo, todos sabemos que no podemos dejarte solo. Siempre te metes en problemas. Eres igual a tu padre, ¿te lo habían dicho?

"¡Rose! ¿Qué hace aquí Rose?" Malfoy comenzó a atar cabos. El susurro; el encantamiento desilusionador que había logrado ocultar a Rose de James que ya debería haber terminado con su efecto…

-Oh, qué cara tiene el pobrecito, James, ¿qué le has dicho? Por lo que llegamos a entender, debe haberte sacado tu escoba o… ¿has almorzado ya, mi buen amigo? Sólo te pones así cuando tienes el estómago vacío

La que hablaba era Melisa, la mejor amiga de Rose. Hija de Lavender Brown, que se había casado con un muggle apellidado Stan. Con los incontrolables rizos castaños rojizos de su madre y los ojos azules como el océano, era muy capaz como estudiante, pero además era la mejor jugadora del equipo de Quidditch de Revenclaw. James no jugaba en los partidos contra Revenclaw, al parecer el equipo pretextaba que necesitaban sus mejores jugadas contra Slytherin, y no querían que nada malo le pasara.

Los ojos de Scorpius refulgieron con un brillo perspicaz al notar que las rodillas de James temblaban ante su presencia. Era cierto lo que decían, entonces: los Potter no se resistían a los encantos de las pelirrojas.

La voz de Melisa pareció poner nervioso al joven Potter, quien inmediatamente aflojó la presa de sus manos fuertes y dejó caer al hijo de Draco, que cayó con un golpe sonoro en el suelo de piedra pulido. Rose, como si paseara por el campo en un día de sol, sin prisa y mucho menos demostrando sentimiento alguno, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. En los breves instantes en los que sus miradas se cruzaron, pudieron decirse muchas cosas sin palabras. Guardar el secreto, actuar distantes, y sobre todo… encontrar la manera de verse a escondidas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que James no va a matar a Scorpius, podemos salir de aquí y volver al Gran Salón, porque si no es muy probable que McGonagall nos envíe directo a los invernaderos a exprimir pus de bubotubérculo… y no me apetece, gracias.

-Como diga su Señoría la Prefecto de Revenclaw- contestó James haciendo una exagerada reverencia y dejándola pasar por la abertura de la puerta.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su amiga, ya que eran muy compañeros con Rose y Melisa.

-Vamos ya, primo, deja a Malfoy en paz.

James miró a Scorpius como queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada. Algo en su interior le decía que algo raro estaba pasando allí.

-¡Vamos!-insistió Rose.

Al fin, salieron los tres y la Sala Multipropósito desapareció. Scorpius se esfumó como la niebla al salir el sol por la mañana, y tan silenciosamente que Rose lamentó no poder mirarlo mientras se perdía entre los revuelos de su túnica negra rumbo a la sala de Slytherin, en las habitaciones subterráneas del castillo.

-Y es así, Rosie, los hijos de magos malvados y cobardes, heredan sus mañas. Por suerte me tienes a mí, que voy a cuidar de mantener alejados a ese tipo de alimañas- dijo pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Rose intentó replicar, le dolía que su primo preferido hablara así de su mejor amigo.

-No, pequeña, no te preocupes. Son cosas que entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Rose sonrió. James era apenas un año y medio mayor que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

"7mo piso. 9pm"  
El polvo de espina de pez globo desparramado sobre la mesa de trabajo de Pociones sólo dejó ver el mensaje durante el instante en el que Rose se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Scorpius movió ligeramente la varita y todo se levantó en una nube gris perlado. Un leve tintineo indicó que cada partícula estaba dentro del frasco un segundo después.  
El profesor de Pociones, aunque mucho menos terrible que el antiguo profesor Snape, mantenía a sus alumnos en el más perfecto silencio durante toda la clase. Su lema era "El silencio es fiel amigo de la concentración, y la concentración es el ingrediente esencial para toda poción"

Rose se levantó de su asiento apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo. Era viernes, y por la tarde tan sólo tendría Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Cuidaban escregutos, que resultaron ser unos poderosos portadores de fuego eterno cuando crecían bajo ciertos cuidados especiales y bajo una dieta de carne de dragón. Tan sólo tenían dos, pero daban el suficiente trabajo como para entretener a una clase por dos horas.  
Era mediados de septiembre de ese año. Cuando llevaban ya tres meses saliendo. Verse a escondidas les fue peligroso, porque si bien ambos podían aparecerse, aun sus padres mantenían la costumbre de antaño de proteger sus moradas con hechizos protectores y encantamientos fidelio, que eran difíciles de evadir, sobre todo porque no podían ausentarse por mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos.  
Pudieron verse una vez en el Callejón Diagon en Agosto, dos horas, un sueño para quienes no han podido pasar más que minutos en compañía del otro, pero siempre algo debía salir mal. En un oscuro recodo entre el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knocturn, Scorpius, acercándose más de lo acostumbrado a la cara sonrosada de Rose, había intentado formular la pregunta que venía practicando frente al espejo todo el verano. Por correspondencia le parecía de cobarde, y había quemado diez mil borradores con las mismas palabras en distinto orden. "Rose, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Rose?" "Rose, te quiero, quiero que seas mi novia"  
Pero nunca había logrado enviar ninguna lechuza con la propuesta. Así que juzgó que era el momento, y quiso hablar, pero… Rose estaba tan linda, tan fragante su cabello… que tan sólo se acercó… y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los de ella…  
-¡Rose! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Papá te busca!  
Y tuvo que desaparecer, queriendo matar al pobre Hugo Weasley.  
Pero esta noche sería distinto. Scorpius estaba dispuesto a terminar con la intriga y pedirle a su flor hermosa que fuera suya de una vez. Y tan decidido y tan nervioso estaba que se saltó Botánica. Longbottom lo reprendería más tarde por eso y le restaría 50 puntos a su casa por no presentar un trabajo grupal.  
Sin cenar, ambos salieron de sus salas comunes para encontrarse en la Sala Multipropósito. Era la única en la que nadie los molestaría, si bien habían ya usado las aulas vacías. A las nueve en punto, cuando el castillo estaba en completo silencio y parecía dormir al arrullo de la brisa.  
-Rose, tenemos que hablar. Es urgente que te diga…  
-Lo siento, Scorpius, no quise… es que no pude… es que James…  
Malfoy le tapó la boca cariñosamente. Si ella seguía hablando las palabras iban a irse de su mente con la facilidad con la que la lluvia se escurría en las ventanas.  
-Rose, yo…  
Rose calló. Scorpius estaba sumido en una lucha interna, lo veía en sus ojos. ¿Qué podría ser? Estaría enojado porque lo había dejado plantado la semana anterior? James no la había dejado salir de la Sala Común esa noche.  
-Quisiera… preguntarte… si quieres ser mi novia.  
Rose se sonrojó, y no pudo contestarle en ese momento porque su lengua parecía haberse anudado. Escondió su cara en el pecho fuerte de Scorpius hasta que su corazón recobró el ritmo normal de sus latidos.  
Mientras tanto, él sólo esperaba. No sabía qué significaba ese gesto. ¿Sí? ¿No? "Vamos Rose, no leo la mente aun"  
Por fin, ella pareció recuperarse. Al ver las lágrimas cayendo se sus ojos, el chico se hundió por un momento en la desesperación más profunda. Ella no quería.  
-Sí, Scorpius, yo quiero ser tu novia.  
Scorpius sonrió, sonrió con el alma, con todo su ser. La chica más hermosa y perfecta lo había aceptado. La abrazó bien fuerte, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, absorbiendo en su mente todo momento que transcurría, marcando ese día entre los más felices de su existencia.  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó con voz ahogada.  
Ella abrió los ojos como platos; todo era tan mágico… y esto no parecía si no mejorar las cosas. Torpemente afirmó con la cabeza.  
Scorpius se acercó lentamente. Temía asustarla, parecía una gacela indefensa y frágil. Podía sentir los latidos golpear en sus venas, su respiración superficial y rápida, el ligero temblor de sus labios, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Sobre ellos, con un leve tintineo, apareció una planta de muérdago, verde y refulgente, que formó una cortina fragante a su alrededor. En el momento en el que sus labios se unieron, una explosión de colores, amor y vida los inundó a ambos, haciéndoles sentir la magia que no necesita ni hechizo ni varita, la magia del amor puro y verdadero, la fantasía de amar y sentirse amado.  
Infinito el momento, infinito el lugar, infinitos ambos en el beso…  
Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían sellado un pacto de amor eterno, peor que un juramento inquebrantable… Desde ese instante, ya ninguno viviría sin el otro.  
-Así que era esto lo que ocultabas, ¿eh Rose?-Albus Potter estaba frente a ellos.

-Al, por favor…  
Albus, frente al fuego de la chimenea de la Sala común de Griffindor, perdía su vista en las brasas incandescentes. Se sentía traicionado, su prima y mejor amiga nunca le había dicho dejado de decir nada como eso.  
-Al…  
-Sal de aquí Rose.  
Rose suspiró. Lentamente, se levantó con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Al desaparecer el susurro de su túnica, Albus Severus fue silenciosamente a su habitación, donde sus compañeros dormían con ronquidos estruendosos, abrió su baúl y sacó de él un paquete bien doblado, una capa de tela aterciopelada tan suave como la brisa y tan ligera como el correr del agua de los arroyos en las montañas. La capa de los antiguos Peverell estaba en sus manos, dispuesta a borrar sus pasos de la vista de todo aquel que no tuviera un ojo mágico que pudiera observar a través de cosas sólidas.  
Se la puso encima; le llegaba hasta los tobillos , había crecido mucho ese verano, y pronto, esperaba, llegaría a tener la altura de James. Salió por la abertura del cuadro de la Dama Gorda cuando la luna llena, saliendo de atrás de las nubes negras, iluminaba el pasillo.  
Llegó a la pajarera de las lechuzas cuando el reloj del castillo daba la última campanada de las doce. Estaba vacía, todas sus habitantes habían ido a cazar ratones por ahí. Pero no estaba solo: Scorpius Malfoy estaba allí.  
Sentado sobre la paja sucia con los excrementos de los pájaros, con el rostro colorado bañado en lágrimas que brotaban como ríos de aquellos profundos ojos azules, intentando en vano parecer fuerte ante el primo de su novia. Albus se quitó la capa despacio, no quería asustarlo y hacerlo menos digno del respeto que siempre se le había dado por ser el hijo de aquel que había intentado matar a Albus Dumbledore por orden del Innombrable. Aunque callado y reservado, todos temían a Scorpius, y ahí estaba, llorando como un niñito.  
-¿Qué tienes que decir?  
-Potter, ahí estas- dijo levantándose y recuperando de a poco el dominio de la voz, ya no tan afectada.  
-Es mi prima, Malfoy, es una Weasley. No quiero que juegues con ella, ¿entiendes? Conozco a los de tu tipo, sé qué piensas de nosotros…  
- Potter…  
-Malfoy, calla y escucha. Le llegas a tocar un pelo de la cabeza y te juro que no durarás ni un segundo vivo. Y no te preocupes, tu padre sí se enterará de esto.  
-Ese es el problema- susurró medio ahogadopor la presión de la varita de Albus en su garganta- Mi padre se enterará de esto. Y Rose no podrá ser mia.  
-¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¡Suenas como si quisieras comértela! ¡Como tarta de calabaza! ¡Das asco, Malfoy!  
- Tú no tienes idea…- murmuró. Luego recuperó la fuerza, y tomó el brazo que lo oprimía con fuerza brutal- No tienes idea de lo que arriesgo por ella…  
En el dormitorio de las chicas, Rose se despertaba de un susto. Había soñado que Scorpius mataba a su primo Albus, empujándolo de la pajarera de las lechuzas. Pero seguro era un sueño: tenía miedo, porque Al y ella no se habían hablado en semanas por causa del incidente en la Sala Multipropósito  
-Debes… contarle… a Rose- susurró con voz ahogada el segundo de los Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rosie, tengo que contarte una historia.  
Ella ronroneó apenas, más concentrada en abrazar a Scorpius y acomodar mejor la cabeza en su pecho que en reparar en el tono casi grave de su voz.  
-Hace mucho tiempo…-bromeó ella.  
-No hace mucho, mi vida… Cuando nuestros padres eran niños, apenas habían entrado en el Expreso de Hogwarts… Tu madre, Hermione Granger, estaba un poco asustada. Al entrar en el vagón, antes que cualquiera de los otros estudiantes, mi padre, que era… un poco vanidoso y orgulloso de su origen, la vio ahí, nerviosa, aferrando su varita como si fuera un salvavidas, repasando los hechizos que a fuerza de intensa práctica había logrado aprenderse.  
"Papá nunca había interactuado con otros niños de su edad que no fueran los hijos de los amigos de su padre, y como eran pocos, generalmente vivía entre adultos. Quizás su actitud fría se debiera a eso, a su infancia llena de actitudes, conversaciones, situaciones de adultos.  
En fin, ella estaba ahí, y se le acercó un poco de golpe, preguntándole qué hacía en el vagón tan temprano. Ella lo miró sorprendida, porque no lo había escuchado llegar, y era el primer mago con el que se encontraba, y le resultaba interesante "estudiarlo". Lo llenó de preguntas sobre Hogwarts, de la magia, le preguntó si sabía algún hechizo, las propiedades de su varita, y muchas cosas sobre Gringotts y el Callejón Diagon.  
Mi padre sonrió, y comenzó a contarle sobre su vida de mago, sobre Hogwarts y Gringotts. De a poco, el tren comenzaba a llenarse al tiempo que el reloj del andén 9¾ se acercaba a las 11 en punto. Entonces, papá vio por la ventana cómo mi abuelo, Lucius, lo miraba fijamente por el vidrio de la ventana. Entendió la orden y bajó del vagón para hablar con él.  
Las últimas palabras de su padre quedaron en su memoria por siempre, "sangre impura", un término que siempre había escuchado pero no había logrado entender bien. Su padre decía que era algo sobre ser superiores a gente como esa chica con la que hablaba, y que debía cuidarse del "contagio" para mantener su estatus social. Lo habían educado para obedecer, su padre siempre tenía la razón. Y le había prohibido ser amigo de cualquiera excepto de los de Slytherin, pero como aun no había entrado a la Casa, por el momento debía mantenerse alejado de la niña de cabello encrespado que tan bien le había caído.  
Paseando luego por el tren, avanzada ya la mañana, la vio charlando con Harry Potter, a quien creyó haber visto en el Callejón Diagon semanas atrás, y con Ron Weasley, hijo de Arthur Weasley, contra quien su padre tenía tantas quejas al volver a casa del trabajo como cabellos en su rubia cabellera.  
Se daba cuenta entonces que jamás sería amigo de Hermione Granger…  
Pero no por esto dejó de lado completamente su simpatía hacia ella. Mi padre no sabía a qué magia poderosa estaba a punto de enfrentarse..."


	4. Chapter 4

Se que me he olvidado de poner el disclaimer pero aqui va:

_**Disclaimer:**_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

"Papá recibió un shock de lecciones anti sangre impura esas vacaciones. Pero al volver al colegio al año siguiente, no pudo menos que verla otra vez y sentir cómo volvían sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque claro, eran proporcionales a su edad. La trató mal, siempre recuerda la primera vez que en frente de su equipo de Quidditch, en el que había entrado por intervención de su padre, le gritó las palabras que más podían herirla. "Asquerosa sangre impura"… si bien mi padre se sintió muy mal al verle los ojos anegados en lágrimas de humillación y dolor, lo que le provocó un sentimiento de rabia pura fue ver cómo Ron Weasley sacaba su varita rota para defenderla. Eso le abrió los ojos.  
Sintió que ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en acercársele. Sin embargo, fueron muchas las noches que, escapando de la vigilancia de los pasillos, fue a verla cuando estaba petrificada en la enfermería. Era preciosa, incluso más cuando dejaba de recitar hechizos-rió Scorpius- Bueno, eso dice papá.  
Incluso se acuerda de cuando le dio un puñetazo en tercer año, no pensó nunca que pudiera golpear con tanta fuerza. Lo que más recuerda el es del baile de Navidad, en cuarto año… Estaba tan linda que quiso darle un golpe a Weasley por no haber tenido la valentía de invitarla. Pero de todos modos, el jamás hubiese podido contra Krum, y menos con el historial de maldades contra sus amigos que él tenía.  
Eso que sentía por Hermione Granger crecía con cada día que la veía. Y sin embargo, lo demostraba haciendo lo contrario a un enamorado, tratándola como basura, para ocultarlo todo a los ojos de quien lo mirara. El siempre fue el único conocedor de ese secreto.  
Mi padre no era mala persona, Rosie, deberías conocerlo alguna vez. Cuando Lord Voldemort ascendió al poder, cuando se ocupó de su hogar y tenía a su familia bajo amenaza, él comprendió que debía ser fuerte, que debía más que nunca profundizar su odio contra aquellas criaturas no mágicas y aceptar el nuevo orden que el Innombrable pretendía establecer. Fueron años duros. Cuando atraparon a Harry Potter y lo llevaron a su mansión, cuando la vio atada como un animal junto al resto de los prisioneros, se le revolvió el estómago. De él dependía su vida, la vida de ella… y fingió no reconocer a ninguno, por seguridad.  
Luego… después de la batalla se retiró, e intentó olvidarla. Weasley le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones y ella ahora era su novia. Tuvo que dejarla ir, pero desde entonces cambió, se rectificó, aunque por fuera mucho no lo demuestre.  
Esto lo sé porque… necesitaba saber qué opinaría sobre nosotros y… encontré veritaserum en uno de sus armarios… ¿Rosie?  
Rose dormía, sonriente… El la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho. Draco era un obstáculo superado. Quienes faltaban eran los Weasley… y el resto del mundo mágico.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! queria agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyero nel fic:)

Se que el capitulo es medio corto jajajaja pero es necesario, el anterior capitulo tenia que tener un poquitito de intriga ¿no?. ¡Dejen sus review! ¡Quiero saber lo que opinan!

¡Saludos para todas!

_Always _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

Esa mañana, tiempo después de haberle contado esa historia, habían acordado verse diez minutos antes de la campana del almuerzo en el vestíbulo, para terminar con un asunto que venían discutiendo desde hacía tiempo. El hechizo para borrar la memoria de Scorpius había funcionado, y Draco Malfoy no recordaba haberle contado nada de su más profundo secreto a su hijo, y a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano aceptaría esa relación, el chico no quería aun revelar el secreto que Albus había guardado tan bien durante todo ese tiempo, y que Rose quería sacar a la luz ya de una buena vez.  
Llevaban ya más de medio año saliendo, se veían a escondidas, y no había poder alguno que lograra hacer entrar en razón a Scorpius Malfoy de que era hora ya de dejar de esconderse. Las cosas se pondrían incómodas un tiempo, tendrían muchos obstáculos que superar, y sin embargo, ¿ no habían pasado ya por muchas situaciones complicadas, y salido adelante, juntos?  
Pero no, el niño Malfoy quería mantener en alto el orgullo de su casta, quería hacer que el nombre de su padre y de su abuelo siguiera siendo tan respetado como en antaño. Aun cuando por respeto se sobreentendiera un dejo de desprecio hacia aquellos que habían sido tan fieles al Innombrable en los tiempos oscuros.  
-Scorpius, no doy más… No puedo seguir mintiendo, ¡entiéndelo! ¡No van a matarte por quererme!  
-Entiende tú, Rose, ¡mi padre nunca aceptará esto! ¡Antes morirá del disgusto!  
-Era mentira la historia que me contaste, ¿verdad? ¡Fue un invento para que te tuviera lástima, a ti y a tu familia!  
-¿Así que escuchabas? Pensé que te había aburrido la historia de mi padre. No me sorprende, a cualquiera le aburriría escuchar de alguien que cometió el error de amar a una…  
-¡No lo digas, Scorpius!  
-¡Asquerosa sangre impura!  
La varita de Rose chisporroteó, pero ella no se atrevió a levantar el brazo. Estaba tan dolida y enojada a la vez… Scorpius había insultado al ser más tierno y dulce de la tierra, su mejor modelo a seguir, su ideal de perfección: su madre. Quiso replicar, pero él ya se alejaba decidido por el pasillo, en dirección a quién sabe dónde; prefería no saberlo tampoco.  
Salió corriendo, disimulando al pasar frente a sus primos, que la miraron un poco extrañados, pero sin preguntarse nada realmente.  
Así estaba, recordando todo esto mientras lloraba, desconsolada, en el duro y frío suelo del borde del Bosque Prohibido. Allí se quedó dormida, hasta que unas manos un poco torpes la despertaron de su sorpor. La cara pálida con ojos azules le devolvió una mirada contrita, arrepentida… Scorpius estaba llorando, y casi no se animaba a tocarla, ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Rose, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, no quiso hablar por miedo a romper a llorar otra vez frente a él.  
-Lo siento, Rosie… espero… espero que me perdones, de verdad no quise… fue sólo que… es que yo… Lo lamento.  
Ella bajó la mirada, aun en el suelo.  
-Quiero conocer a tus padres-susurró en su oído.-Esta Navidad. No falta mucho, y puedes avisarles ahora, cuando volvamos. Te presto mi lechuza si Pig no puede hacerlo…  
Rose seguía sin mirarlo.  
-Vamos, amor… por favor.  
Ella no respondió, simplemente saltó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Scorpius perdió el equilibrio, y juntos rodaron por la pendiente riendo.  
Las campanadas de las 8 sonaron en el castillo, y ambos corrieron hacia el castillo, tomados de la mano, mientras comenzaba la primera nevada del invierno.

Lo primero que hizo Rose después de llegar toda húmeda a la sala común de Gryffindor esa noche fue juntar a todos sus primos y amigos con el ánimo alterado por tantas emociones que se juntaban en un solo momento: alegría porque su Scorpius había aceptado su propuesta, expectación al imaginar las posibles reacciones de sus primos y miedo, miedo quizás se saberse a punto de enfrentar uno de sus mayores miedos hasta entonces. Tenía dieciséis años, y jamás hubiese considerado enamorarse tan pronto de aquel que quizás la haría eternamente feliz.  
Su madre sólo pondría mala cara un tiempo, su tío Harry intentaría buscar en el chico todas las virtudes que ño diferenciaran de Draco; Rose estaba segura de que aun así con toda la ayuda de sus tíos y su madre, poca confianza le tendrían a Scorpius por un largo período de tiempo.  
James, Albus, Hugo y Lily se reunieron con ella a los pocos minutos de haberlos llamado. James incluso parecía haber decidido dormirse más temprano esa noche, porque bajo la capa que se había puesto para combatir el frío que ya comenzaba a hacerse sentir, se veía el pijama azul con ranas de chocolate que le había regalado su abuela, Molly. Se quedó un poco apartado del grupo, apoyado contra la pared, medio dormido.  
Hugo, con sus ojitos cansados y el pelo pelirrojo alborotado tras haberse pasado la tarde de aquel viernes preparando las tareas que, al igual que su padre siempre había hecho cuando cursaba el colegio en Hogwarts, había dejado amontonarse en un rincón de la mesa de la Sala Común para hacerlas a último momento.  
Lily pareció notar el humor temeroso y nervioso de su prima favorita, y se colocó a su lado tomándole la mano para expresar su apoyo. Intuía que iba a pasar algo importante, y fuera lo que fuera, ella la apoyaría de alguna u otra manera.  
-Emmm- titubeó al sentir todas las miradas encima de ella- EstyosaliendoconScoriusMalfoy  
-¿Qué dices, Rose?-preguntó Al desconcertado, al tiempo que ella se ponía tan roja como un tomate.  
Ella lo repitió, pero con el mismo resultado. Nadie le entendió.  
-Rose Weasley, ¿me quieres hacer el favor de hablar fuerte y claro para que pueda volver a la cama ya?- replicó James de mal humor.  
Rose se enojó muchísimo porque realmente quería que sus primos, sus mejores amigos , compartieran su alegría, aunque al principio no lo entendieran del todo; era consciente de ello.  
-¡Que estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy y nadie podrá evitarlo!- casi gritó- ¿Contento? ¡Ya pudes volver a dormir, James!  
Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Albus sacó su varita como un rayo, Hugó se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa, Lily soltó la mano de su prima para taparse la boca al reprimir un grito de horror mientras veía a su hermano mayor lanzando un rayo rojo con su varita, iluminándole la mueca de terrible enojo que se formaba en su cara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

McGonnagall entró rápidamente en la enfermería, seguida de la aterrorizada Lily Potter, que había ido a buscarla en su despacho, pero al no encontrarla se quedó allí, llorando desconsolada. Uno de los personajes de la pared había ido a despertarla saltando de un lado a otro, de cuadro en cuadro, hasta avisarle en su propio dormitorio.  
Allí estaban los dos Potter, Albus pálido y sudoroso, James, inconsciente en la cama, y los dos Weasley, Hugo lloriqueando medio asustado y Rose con un terrible corte en la cara que Madam Pomfrey intentaría curar apenas ella, la directora, diera la orden de hacerlo.  
-Albus Severus Potter, ¿puedes explicarme por el amor de Dios qué ha pasado?  
-Profesora yo… Rose dijo que… Y James reaccionó. Fue sin queres, un arrebato de furia. Tuve que desmayarlo o sería peor, lo lamento profesora.  
-¿Qué dijo ella que lo enojó tanto?  
En ese momento se abrió de par en par la puerta de la enfermería con gran estrépito, y apareció en el umbral, despeinado y con el pijama debajo de la capa, Scorpius Malfoy. No miró a nadie más que a Rose, semiinconsciente y sangrante, mientras corría a su encuentro desesperado.  
-Rose… Rose, por favor, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, mi amor?  
McGonnagall se llevó una mano al pecho. Con que eso había desatado la furia del orgulloso espíritu del joven Potter. Aun así su comportamiento era inaceptable. Si acudía al colegio era para controlar su magia, no para desatarla y hacer daño.  
-Poppy, cura a la niña y dales a los más pequeños poción para dormir, hoy se quedarán aquí. Albus, Scorpius, síganme a mi oficina, los dos. Señor Malfoy, deje a la señorita Weasley en manos de nuestra enfermera, que es muy competente, por cierto. No podrá hacer nada por ella- agregó viendo que el hijo de Malfoy no pensaba moverse de su lugar.  
Tras cerrar tras ellos la puerta que custodiaba la gárgola de piedra, la directora pidió explicaciones. Ambos contaron de dónde provenía tanto lío, Scorpius contando cómo Rose se había convertido en su novia a escondidas de todos, cómo Albus sabía del secreto y Albus de que había pasado al contar su prima dicha historia que terminó en accidente. McGonnagall decidió hacer llamar con urgencia a los padres de las respectivas familias, que estuvieron en la enfermería luego de hablar primero en el despacho de la directora misma. Draco Malfoy, al no haber llegado a tiempo, se perdió de la entrevista.  
Ginny Weasley se sentó en la cama de su hijo mayor, con los rasgos tensos por el susto y la decepción; siempre supo que James era orgulloso, pero jamás haría daño a su prima. Hermione se inclinó ante Rose, que dormía, y a pesar de estar un poco resentida con James, intentó calmar los ánimos de Harry y Ginny.  
Malfoy entró envarado, buscando a su hijo con la mirada. Al verlo sentado a los pies de Rose, avanzó decidido a decir algo, pero en cuanto lo vio pararse con la varita en alto, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, muchos recuerdos le golpearon la mente, más al ver a Hermione mirándolo desde la cama, al lado de su hija, quien tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a ella a esa edad. Casi sin necesidad de palabras, comprendió por lo menos la historia de los romances entre su hijo y Rose.  
Al contó toda la historia,estando James y Rose conscientes ya, porque Scorpius estaba mudo y Rose lloriqueaba tanto que no se le distinguía una palabra. Al terminar su relato, incluyendo la furia de su hermano y su propia intervención, Ron estalló a los gritos:  
-¡Mira lo que has causado, asqueroso sangre pura! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué trucos sucios preparas contra ella y contra toda nuestra familia? ¿Es que tu padre no te ha contado sobre su maldita actuación en contra de todos los que estamos aquí, incluyendo a Hogwarts? ¡Te quiero lejos de Mi hija, y espero que te lo grabes bien en tu cerebro!  
La voz de Scorpius se elevó como un bloque de piedra en su defensa, un bloque que apartaba para siempre la protección del padre a la hija, una pared que no eliminaba su autoridad, pero dejaba al descubierto que su hija… pertenecería por completo a Scorpius alguna vez.  
-Amo a Rose, señor Weasley- dijo- Y antes de lastimarla podrían colgarme de la torre de Astronomía sin culpa ni castigo. Albus es testigo de que mi amor es verdadero; si él no es suficiente prueba, entonces me rindo.  
Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala mientras el tardío sol de invierno se elevaba.  
Albus asintió. Todos los presentes parecieron relajarse mucho, pero no tanto Ron.  
-Lamentablemente, Potter- dijo entonces Draco- tendrás que hacer entrar en razones a tu amigo. Es una fuerza con la que no puedes luchar, Weasley, es peor que un juramento inquebrantable, más fuerte, incluso, que los odios del pasado o las traiciones del futuro. En nuestras manos está dejar en el pasado lo que fue en el pasado, y mirar juntos hacia un nuevo día que con nuestros hijos comienza. Un mundo sin… Voldemort… sin mortífagos, sin malos ni buenos. Un mundo, y Albus Dumbledore, estoy seguro, lo hubiera dicho así, en el que todos los mgos y brujas, sin importar su procedencia sean hermanos en paz- extendió la mano hacia Ron.- Esta es, si aceptas, una alianza. Una alianza de sangre que se sella en el amor de nuestros hijos.  
Ron Weasley, absorto en estas palabras, aflojó su tensión, y estrechó la mano de Draco. Malfoy miró de reojo a Hermione, que no podía creer sus palabras.  
Cuando estuvieron solos, Scorpius pidió la mano a Rose. Entrelazaron sus dedos y pronunciaron un juramento de amor eterno. Eran conscientes de su misión, y la cumplirían con orgullo.  
Y con un beso, todo quedó unido, desde ese día para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Primero quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos y dejaron review a esta historia. Y tambien a todas aquellas personas que lo han leido. :D Segundo: este seria el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte... Yo escribo este fic en una pagina de facebook y hasta aqui llegaba la primera parte pero a pedido de mis queridas lectoras, hice una segunda parte con mucho drama, asi que lo seguire subiendo en este mismo fic. Solo queria que supieran que era la segunda parte de la historia por si las dudas :)

Un saludo muy especial a aquellas personas que me acompañaron siempre durante el desarrollo de esta historia: Nadeshiko0814 (alias Mai jaja) y a Mari V.

Muchas suerte a todas,

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen review, quiero saber sus opiniones!

_Always_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

-Buenos días a la rosa más hermosa del jardín- susurró Scorpius al oído de Rose esa mañana de Noviembre, tan escarchada y gris que hacía que la sonrisa de ambos enamorados reluciera como un sol en un espejo.

Porque sí, en aquel momento, las sonrisas de Scorpius y Rose eran la luz que iluminaba el vestíbulo a esa hora de la mañana. Iban con Hagrid, a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. El chico abrochó bien la capa de viaje de pesada lana negra de su novia y con cuidado envolvió su delicado cuello en la bufanda escarlata y oro de Gryffindor, dejando el escudo bien visible. Si el sombrero seleccionador hubiese elegido otra casa para Scorpius Malfoy, sin duda sería la misma que la de su novia.

Caminaron colina abajo hasta la linde del bosque, delante de todos sus compañeros. Les gustaba ir antes que todo el mundo a la cabaña, Hagrid siempre había sido buen amigo de sus padres… bueno, por lo menos de los padres de Rose y de su tío Harry. Con Draco Hagrid no se llevaba muy bien, considerando que en primer año había descubierto su dragón, en segundo insultó a Hermione, en tercero mandó a su hipogrifo a matar… en fin, "cosas del pasado". Lo que había que hacer era reponer el daño de su padre, y el hijo de Draco lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Como muestra de su humildad de espíritu, luego de los sucesos ocurridos hacía unas semanas atrás en el hospital, Scorpius por iniciativa propia había ido a la cabaña del guardabosque a darle noticias sobre los Potter y los Weasleys, ofreciéndose de paso a llevarles algún mensaje si lo precisaba. Hagrid desconfiaba aun del muchacho, ya que se parecía demasiado a su padre, hasta al arrastrar las ultimas sílabas al hablar, pero no con el mismo tono desdeñoso que su progenitor. Poco a poco, con la presencia de Rose, Hagrid iba abriendo su corazón hacia esta nueva especie de sangre pura con sentimientos.

-Buenos días-dijo con su voz de trueno al escuchar los tres golpecitos en la puerta, señal característica de la pareja.-Pasen, pasen, no quiero que se congelen antes de tiempo.

-Buen día Hagrid, ¿qué tal las galletas esta vez?- preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Tenías razón, joven Malfoy, con un poco de jugo de calabaza y menos tiempo de amasar, salieron más… suaves. ¿Quieres probar?  
Scorpius tragó saliva. Esperaba que sus consejos hicieran más comestibles las comidas de Hagrid

-¿Y- preguntó el guardabosque- cómo va su historia, muchachos?

-Pues yo creo que bien-sonrió la chica tomando la mano de Scorpius y mirándolo con afecto a los ojos.

-Su padre ya no intenta matarme. Creo que el Señor Weasley me aceptará si sigo portándome bien.

-Ah, Ron siempre ha sido muy celoso y sobreprotector. Recuerdo la vez que estuvo ahí sentado- dijo señalando un banquito cerca de la ventana- vomitando babosas gigantes sólo por defender a Hermione de…

-Mi padre, lo sé- terminó Scorpius al ver que el semigigante se detenía- Espero redimir sus pecados con mis actitudes. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Rosie, en nuestras manos está el poder de cambiar los odios del pasado. Espero estar comenzando bien- agregó mirando a su profesor.

Hagrid carraspeó.

-Si vienes el sábado por la mañana temprano a ayudarme con esas nuevas calabazas lunares, entonces diré que estás más cerca de hacer las cosas como se deben.

Scorpius rió. Rose estaba feliz, su mundo y el de Malfoy estaban por fin uniéndose más de lo que nadir hubiese sospechado jamás.  
Los tres salieron a la fría nieve de Noviembre por la mañana. Todos ya estaban fuera de la cabaña, listos para la clase

* * *

-Entonces, princesa, ¿me acompañarás a elegir los regalos de Navidad a Hogsmeade?

Dijo Scorpius abrazando a Rose en la mesa del desayuno aquel sábado por la mañana.

-Por supuesto, Scorpius, pero recuerda comprar un regalo para papá… Y NO se te ocurra la broma de las acromántulas de gelatina si no quieres pasar año nuevo en San Mungo-agregó al ver que su novio ya iba a proponer otra vez aquella idea.

-Como diga mi reina- dijo en cambio él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir acompañado de dos de sus amigos rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

Rose lo vio caminar hasta que el último pliegue de su capa se ocultó en el vestíbulo, y entonces se volvió a Lily y Albus que estaban frente a ella.

-¿Cómo creen que tomarán todos lo de Scorpius en casa para Navidad? Espero que papá se comporte.

-Tu tranquila-dijo su primo con la boca llena de pan tostado con manteca- si algo sale mal, Scor puede practicar desaparecerse, ya que tiene el permiso.

Habían hecho los exámenes antes, ya que sus padres habían accedido a ello.

-Haha, qué gracioso, Al, estoy hablando en serio.

-No te preocupes, Rose, sabes que tienes el apoyo de papá por cualquier cosa que necesitemos calmar a tío Ron. Mamá te apoya, cree que es tiempo de que las familias hagan las pases de una vez.

Luego de presentar sus permisos a Filch, los tres salieron hacia Hogsmeade. Rose iba a encontrarse con Malfoy en Honeydukes a las 11, y ya que les habían dado el día libre hasta las 5, almorzarían en las Tres Escobas con los Potter (sin James, aun estaba arrepentido y distante por lo que había pasado)

Tras pasear un largo rato y entrar a las numerosas tiendas (Albus tuvo que esperar frente a la de escobas mientras su prima y su hermana entraban a probarse túnicas y más túnicas) y por fin, a las 11, Rose y Scorpius se encontraron en Honeydukes-

-Así que si no llevo acromántulas de gelatina, ¿qué le gustará a tu padre?

-Cierra los ojos- rió Rose- y todo lo que toques le encantará.

Scorpius siguió el consejo de Rose, y ella, disimuladamente, quitó del alcance de éste el tarro lleno de acromántulas que él pretendía tocar por error. Salieron con una caja llena de los más variados dulces y golosinas, y hablando animadamente, llegaron al final del pueblo, cerca de la casa de los gritos. Rose recordaba haber oído a su padre hablar sobre una cueva cerca de allí, donde el padrino de Harry se había escondido de la justicia injusta.

Al fin encontraron esa cueva, y juntos, se sentaron a ver el sol avanzar sobre la cuidad, aunque se viera poco, ya que el día, nublado y gris, dejaba poco espacio para los rayos del sol que no eran tan fuertes como para derretir la espesa nieve.

-Ven aquí, Weasley, no voy a dejar que te congeles. La piedra está muy fría, y si le llevo una escultura de hielo a tu padre, ni toda esta caja de golosinas lo calmará. Y si le llevo una hija resfriada a tu madre…- dejó en suspenso esta frase y miró a su novia como diciendo "no quiero averiguarlo" y le puso sobre los hombros su propia capa, tapándose a la vez él con el sobrante.

Rose elevó el mentón y le dio un tierno beso. Scorpius sonrió. Tenía a la chica más dulce del mundo a su lado. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Scorpius y allí se quedó mientras él la abrazaba, apoyado en la pared de la cueva.

-  
El tiempo pasó de la manera más suave, sin que se dieran cuenta, ya era más de mediodía. Un grito despertó a Scorpius, que sacudió con suavidad a Rose para que despertara también.

-Hola mi amor… soñé que…

-Rosie, ¿escuchaste ese grito?

-¿De qué…?

El grito se repitió otra vez, y no era de horror, sino como un reto, una discusión. Ambos corrieron a ver de quién se trataba. En efecto, a cierta distancia, dos figuras con uniforme negro parecían discutir mucho.

Scorpius afinó la vista.

-Rose, ¿esa no es… Melisa Stan, la novia de James?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

Rose miró a Scorpius con una pregunta en los ojos. ¿Melisa tenía un hermano? Nadie en el colegio parecía haberlo mencionado, y hasta entonces, James, que cuando tenía sueño no hacía más que hablar de su prefecto de Revenclaw, tampoco lo había dado a entender jamás.  
Ambos decidieron acercarse. Rose murmuró el hechizo muffliato y cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron oir lo que decía Melisa a su hermano ocultos tras una roca congelada.  
-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Nunca me avisaste! Podrías haber lastimado a alguien! ¡Debiste avisarle a McGonagall en el preciso instante en el que pisaste el colegio cinco años atrás!  
-¡Nadie me ha visto jamás Mel! Siempre pude controlarme, ¡pero hoy no podré! Por eso quiero avisarte, por única vez, necesito que me ayudes.  
-Ya te he dicho, Marcus, ¡debes avisarle a la directora! Esto es muy grave…  
-Lo siento, Melisa… esto no puede saberse. ¡Nadie podría volver a acercárseme jamás! Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los que son como… como yo.- sollozó el muchacho.  
Melisa suspiró, rendida. No sabía qué hacer.  
-Vamos, Marcus, James me espera en el pueblo, y estoy llegando tarde.  
-Está bien… adelántate, yo iré detrás así nadie nos ve juntos.  
Rose y Scorpius se quedaron congelados mientras Melisa Stan pasaba a su lado, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que apenas se fijó en ellos. Al perderla de vista, corrieron hacia Hogsmeade, preguntándose qué imperiosa razón tenía aquella chica para esconder su parentesco con Marcus, y cuán sumiso debía ser él para aceptar esta distancia sin más.  
Agitados, por poco chocan de lleno con los Potter y Hugo, que al no encontrarlos en Las Tres Escobas, habían almorzado sin ellos. Los miraron extrañados, y Lily preguntó el por qué de su prisa.  
-James, por fin- exhaló Rose-¿sabías que Melisa tiene un… un hermano?  
-¿De qué hablas, Rose? Ella no tiene hermanos, su madre murió al nacer ella…  
-No, la escuchamos allá- señaló Scorpius, aun agitado, pero recuperando el aliento.  
-Melisa… tiene un hermano, y lo oculta de todos, ¡créannos!  
-Vamos, chicos- sonrió Albus- nadie ha visto a ese hermano en Hogwarts jamás, eso es imposible.  
Melisa venía acercándose a ellos, y James propuso que se lo preguntaran. Pero Scorpius, previendo que no iba a ganar su palabra contra la de ella, simplemente inventó una excusa y tomando a Rose de la mano, se alejaron juntos hacia el castillo.  
-Rosie, ¿no es esto muy extraño? ¿Por qué escondería Melisa esa información de quien la ama? ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando!  
Rose no abrió la boca hasta que transpasaron la entrada custodiada por cerdos alados cubiertos por una capa espesa de nieve recién caída.  
-Scorpius, ¡mira ahí!  
Un muchacho de Hufflepuff, a juzgar por su bufanda, caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía el cabello un poco rizado y castaño oscuro, ojos de un marron tan claro que parecían pastos secos en la llanura, y de un brillo tan potente que podrían brillar en las noches sin luna. Rose estaba segura de que aquel muchacho respondería al nombre de Marcus Stan.  
Lo siguieron en silencio, como sombras entre las oscuras y frías paredes de piedra. El muchacho nunca levantó la cabeza, pero al pasar frente a una ventana especialmente iluminada, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver con claridad las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, que revelaban el cansancio que lo abrumaba. Marcus llegó hasta la biblioteca, y saludando vagamente a la bruja bajita que se escondía tras el mostrador, sacó un libro de su estante al pasar y se sentó en una mesa, enfrascado en su lectura.  
Malfoy intentó detener a su novia, pero ella ya estaba frente al chico.  
-Hola- dijo extendiendo su mano- soy Rose Weasley.

-Hola- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido tomando la mano que le ofrecían sin sonreír.  
Rose se quedó mirándolo un minuto sin que ninguno se moviera. Estaba resultando un poco embarazoso, hasta que Marcus la invitó a sentarse al ver que no tenía otra salida. Para comenzar la conversación, Rose dijo:  
-Entonces… ¿en qué año estas?  
Marcus resopló irónicamente.  
-Rose, estoy en casi todas tus clases.  
Entonces sí, ella recordó, era el chico misterioso con el que nadie hablaba nunca, el que se sentaba al fondo de todas las clases excepto en la clase del profesor Binns, donde ocupaba el primer pupitre, donde nadie pensaría jamás en sentarse. Era la clase de alumno perfecto que todos consideraban una ilusión. Nunca nadie había reparado en él, nadie conocía su voz, y rara vez fue nombrado por algún profesor, a pesar de que se sospechaba que tenía las mejores calificaciones del curso. Marcus Stan era invisible.  
-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Es verdad!  
El chico rió. Parecía acostumbrado a ser completamente ignorado.  
-Entonces… eemm… oye, escuché que eres muy bueno en pociones- inventó Rose- ¿podrías ayudarme con el examen antes de Navidad?  
Marcus la miró incrédulo.  
-¿Y qué pasa con tu novio… Malfoy? ¿No es muy bueno en Pociones también?  
-Sí, si, claro, pero… emm ya sabes, él y yo… no avanzaría demasiado. ¿Puedes?  
Suspiró mientras la pelirroja aguardaba con ansias su respuesta.  
-Si Malfoy no tiene problema, por qué no; te espero a las siete y media de la tarde en la mazmorra vacía que está a la vuelta del despacho del profesor- y agregó- ¿Sabes que está tras de aquella estantería, ¿verdad? Vaya, sí que debe ser celoso.  
Y diciendo esto, agarró el libro que leía y desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a Rose sentada y muy sorprendida.  
-Ese sujeto me da miedo, mi amor, no estoy seguro de querer dejarte a solas con él tan tarde.  
-Vamos, corazón- dijo Rose plantando un beso en los labios de su novio- ¿qué crees que puede pasar, cocinarme con la poción?  
Ella rió de su propio chiste, pero Scorpius tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese tal Marcus Stan. Él presentía que su Rose tenía muy claro aquel peligro escondido al que se enfrentaba, pero había heredado la testarudez de su madre y el valor propio de un Gryffindor que llevaban en la sangre todos los Weasley.  
Bajaron a dar un paseo por el lago, que aunque congelado, seguía siendo una belleza natural para admirar.  
-Rose Weasley- dijo en un momento Scorpius- tengo algo que preguntarte  
-Claro, amor, sabes que…  
-No,- interrumpió él- quiero que escuches.  
-¿Está todo bien, Scorpius?  
-sí, Rose, pero… es que voy a ir a la casa de tu familia para Navidad… y si tengo suerte de convencerte, conocerás la mía para año nuevo. Esto… no sé cómo decírtelo.  
-Dilo, así como te salga- Rose tenía miedo de lo que pudiera venir.  
Malfoy se paró en seco y tomó entre sus manos las de Rose. La miró a los ojos, intentando memorizar cada brillo que despedían.  
-Rose, quiero que esto sea en serio. Ya sabes, para siempre. Y yo sé- dijo al ver que iba a replicar- que todo esto es muy rápido y que quizás no estás lista pero quiero saber que estas de acuerdo en pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos.  
La chica lo miró, intentando descifrar esa mirada un poco suplicante en Scorpius, y por toda respuesta, lo besó. No se hubiesen soltado si no fuera por James, que viéndolos desde el camino, les gritó:  
-¡No te di permiso para besar a mi prima, Malfoy!  
Riendo, Rose se unió a sus primos y caminaron juntos hacia el castillo.  
Las horas pasaron, y a la mitad del banquete, Rose Weasley se levantó y se dirigió con pasos inseguros hacia la mazmorra que le habían indicado. Nunca había caminado por allí tan tarde, bueno, en realidad nunca había llegado tan abajo del castillo, y menos, sola. Bajó una corta escalera por la esquina que se formaba luego del despacho del profesor y una ráfaga de viento que le penetró hasta la médula la hizo temblar, pero no sólo por su gelidez. Tenía miedo.  
Encontró la puerta a pesar de la oscuridad de la sala. Una voz habló desde las profundidades del aula:  
-Bienvenida, Señorita Weasley- dijo en un susurro aterrador- a mi clase…  
Y unos ojos brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad, como dos manchas de oro fundido.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose estaba congelada. Se quedó prendida de esos ojos amarillos hasta que parpadearon y de nuevo todo fue oscuridad. Entonces, con una sacudida de varita, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió súbitamente, revelando la presencia de Marcus, apoyado en la mesa de trabajo que previamente había preparado. Rose vio entonces que en sus brazos descansaba un gato negro, que al abrir los ojos para mirarla, explicó la aparición de aquella mirada en la oscuridad.

-Ho… Hola- saludó ella- ¿Có…cómo estás?

El chico sonrió, pero con una sonrisa fría, como de quien no está acostumbrado a reír ni a que le dirijan aquellas atenciones de buena educación. Se acercó sin responder y le entregó a Rose un papelito con una receta escrita. A la luz rojiza del fuego, pudo leer:

"Poción del olvido"

Agregar 2 gotas de agua del río Leteo a su caldero  
Calentar suavemente durante 20 segundos  
Añadir 2 ramitas de valeriana  
Mezcle 3 veces, a la derecha  
Ondee su varita  
Dejar de preparar y volver en 95 minutos  
Añadir 2 medidas de ingrediente estándar en el mortero  
Añadir 4 bayas de muérdago en el mortero  
Machacar en un polvo fino a medio uso de la mano del mortero  
Añadir 2 pizcas de la mezcla triturada en su caldera  
Revuelve durante 5 horas, a la izquierda  
Ondee su varita para completar la poción"

Todo estaba escrito con una caligrafía desalineada y puntiaguda, como si se combinara una mala caligrafía con un empeño fallido por mejorarla. Se quedó abstraída pensando en eso, pero luego, al sentir cuatro ojos mirándola fijamente, levantó por fin la vista y preguntó:

-¿La poción del olvido? ¿Es broma? ¡La practican los niños de primer año! No puedo creer que pienses que…

-Si no me necesitas- la interrumpió el con voz potente- ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Disculpa, pensé… pensé que me ayudarías con cosas más avanzadas, tal vez…

Marcus suspiró.

-Rose, ya sé que sacaste Excelente en todo tu trimestre de pociones, pero quieres acercarte a mí, por alguna razón. Así que pensé que ya que no quieres estudiar con tu novio por alguna razón, estarías buscando algo de diversión, o de trucos para acelerar el proceso de cocción, por ejemplo, de las pociones que llevan horas de terminar, como esta, por ejemplo.

Ella abrió los ojos. No buscaba nada de eso, simplemente quería saber sobre su vida, pero le llamó la atención lo de cocer las pociones más rápido, así que sonrió, asintió y durante la media hora siguiente escuchó con atención y siguió las instrucciones de la receta bajo la supervisión de Marcus Stan.  
El frío era terrible, más ahora que el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver una luna brillante a cuarto creciente. Pronto sería luna llena, pensó Rose frotándose las manos azules por el frío, y quizás podría llevar a Scorpius a la torre de astronomía para observarla más de cerca si tenían la suerte de encontrar el cielo despejado.

-A la derecha, Rose, a la derecha, por milésima vez…

Al ver que no la escuchaba, Marcus se levantó, y tomando la mano de ella como si fuese a enseñarle a escribir, describió un círculo revolviendo el caldero hacia la derecha, como debía ser. Al sentir su contacto, Rose dio un respingo y salpicó el mechero donde hervía el caldero, provocando que una llamarada de fuego azul y dorado se prendiera en su capa de viaje y en su bufanda. Rápidamente, Marcus, que estaba aun sosteniendo su mano, la levantó por la cintura dejándola unos metros más atrás, luego apagó las llamas haciendo aparecer un chorro por la varita, y ordenándole a Rose que se quitara el abrigo y la bufanda, que estaban mojados y chamuscados, se dispuso a arreglar el lío que había hecho su nueva alumna.  
Rose murmuró un débil "gracias".

-De nada, Rose- dijo desinteresado el supuesto hermano de Melisa. Y se dio vuelta para mirarla, y las llamas doradas hicieron brillar sus ojos dorados, y su brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Rose y… hacía calor, mucho calor… pero la habitación seguía fría y el fuego de su ropa llevaba rato extinguido. El calor que ella sentía era diferente. Era una especie rara de amor… pero no pensaba ya en Scorpius ni en la luna, todo eso se había apagado con la varita de Marcus.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose se levantó a la mañana siguiente con el pelo castaño todo revuelto, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora después de haber tenido un sueño horrible.  
Estaba con Marcus, en su clase. Había estado con él hasta medianoche, cerca ya de la una, preparando la poción para el olvido; al parecer el chico se había olvidado "casualmente" de enseñarle el truco para acelerar la cocción. Hablaron de muchas cosas, Marcus jamás hablaba con nadie, y el haber tenido esta especie de intimidad extraescolar con Rose le permitió descargarse. Ella aun ahora, luego de haber despertado, sentía el calor de sus brazos envolviéndola, porque "su ropa estaba mojada y se iba a enfermar".

Lo cierto es que Rose no había podido evitar apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros, y él no había podido evitar estrecharla más contra su costado, rodeando su cintura. Y ambos no habían podido dejar de disfrutar esas cinco horas prohibidas mientras se cocinaba la poción.

Al terminar, Rose se alejó mientras Marcus ordenaba los ingredientes que habían quedado desparramados, pero él la detuvo, bromeando al decir:  
-Toma, con dos gotas de esto Scorpius olvidará que has estado conmigo esta noche… por si lo necesitas.

Ella no contestó, pues en su mente comenzaba a pesarle el hecho de haber estado engañando en cierto sentido a su novio, pero Marcus, de todas maneras, la llamó y le dijo:

-Feliz Navidad, Rose.

Aquello no tenía nada de malo, claro; era un simple saludo común en esa época, que se reparte tanto a familiares y amigos como a completos desconocidos, pero en el sueño de Rose, este pequeño saludo final se confundió con un apasionado beso, que de tan real que parecía, la hizo despertar tan sobresaltada como si de verdad lo hubiera vivido.

Todo esto lo recordaba mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía una bata encima para darse un baño; eran cerca de las seis de la mañana ese domingo, y nadie estaría afuera de la cama hasta las nueve que comenzaran a servir el desayuno.

Al meterse en el agua caliente llena de burbujas, con todo ese espacio para ella, recordó lo que le había dicho Scorpius la tarde anterior y la dulzura del beso con el que había respondido que sí a la propuesta de Malfoy, pero el recuerdo de la última escena de su sueño arruinaba, desdibujaba la escena real, que parecía lejana, vieja y opaca.

"Rose, quiero que esto sea en serio. Ya sabes, para siempre. Y yo sé que todo esto es muy rápido y que quizás no estás lista pero quiero saber que estás de acuerdo en pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos."

Trató de olvidar toda la noche que había pasado con Marcus Stan, trató de borrar el sentimiento que le provocaba estar prendida de su olor, de su sonrisa (aunque rara), del invencible poder de su mirada de oro, todo esto mientras contenía la respiración, y se dio cuenta de que no podía, de que no iba a poder, porque los sentimientos como aquel eran inevitables. Nadie elegía de quién se enamoraba.

"Pero eso no significa que no pueda controlarlo" se dijo ella mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire lleno de vapor.

Al salir del baño de prefectos (ella era prefecto, por cierto), con el pelo mojado y la piel aun sonrosada por el calor del agua, fue convenciéndose con cada paso que debía estar donde ella sabía que pertenecía, el lado de Scorpius, porque era muy consciente de que tenía una misión y era la de unir dos familias que llevaban dos o quizás tres generaciones enemistadas, y que con su sacrificio y un poco de buena suerte, la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra dejaría por fin de lado las denominaciones de "descendiente de Mortífago" y "sangre pura" que todavía, después de más de dos décadas, perduraba.

Alguien la levantó del suelo por la cintura y la hizo girar aun teniendo su pijama, su bata y el resto de sus cosas mojadas en la mano. Temió por un segundo que fuera Marcus, pero reconoció el pelo rubio y se perdió en los ojos grises y resplandecientes de Scorpius, y se animó a dejar salir su nerviosismo en una risita casi histérica.

-Buenos días, princesa. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Uff, parece que ambos tenemos miedo de lo que puede pasar esta Navidad en tu casa, ¿no? En fin, voy a darme un baño y nos veremos en un rato en el tren, ¿te parece?- y depositando un beso rápido en sus labios, desapareció alegre al doblar una esquina.

"Sí puedo, sí puedo olvidarme de esa noche con Marcus. ¿Sentiste eso Rose? Fue mucho más fuerte de lo que te hizo sentir ese… ese chico del que nadie sabe nada. Olvídalo"

Así se repetía Rose en todo momento, en todo lugar, hasta que, en los brazos de Scorpius, lo olvidó por completo.

Pero descartar a Marcus Stan de su mente permanentemente estaba muy lejos de ser así de fácil…


	11. Chapter 11

En la estación de King's Cross nadie esperaba al joven rubio y alto de ojos grises y claros como la luna. Sin embargo, esto lo tenía sin cuidado, porque se regocijaba de ver reunida otra vez a la familia Weasley.

Era costumbre entre ellos hacer las Navidades el momento de encuentro, el punto en el que cada uno, desde su rincón, dejaba de lado por una semana la rutina y así nevara, lloviera o hiciera un tremendo sol, se reunían todos en la Madriguera, a la cual habían tenido que hacer un par de hechizos de extensión indetectable para caber todos en las fechas como aquella.

No se atrevía a arruinar tal atmósfera de calor familiar, que él no solo admiraba, sino se alegraba de contemplar desde lejos, pues compartía con su novia, Rose Weasley, todo lo que la hiciera sonreír. Ese año, él estaría con ellos en las fiestas, y planeaba llevar a Rose a su casa para año nuevo. Sin embargo, a pesar de considerar un orgullo la invitación de Molly Weasley luego del incidente con James, Scorpius abrigaba en su interior un miedo inquieto sobre la convivencia con tan vasta familia durante esos días. Sobre todo temía que al padre de Rose le molestara alguna de sus actitudes o que su madre, que tenía una inteligencia insuperable, encontrara sus capacidades muy por debajo de las que considerara dignas de su preciosa hija.

Molly, que saludaba a sus nietos con la delicadeza con la que siempre había tratado a quien cayera en sus cuidados, lo vio al fin apoyado contra una columna, esperando el momento para integrarse al grupo, con los baúles de Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo y el suyo propio a su alrededor, se acercó extendiendo los brazos y con una sonrisa de esas que sólo esbozan las abuelas, lo tomó por las mejillas y le plantó dos sonoros besos en cada una.

-Buenas noches, Scorpius, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Buenas noches, señora Weasley -respondió algo nervioso- Ha ido todo sobre ruedas, gracias al cielo. Aunque quizás todos pesquemos un pequeño resfrío, la ventanilla del compartimiento no podía cerrarse del todo, y el viento entraba a raudales- estornudó muy fuerte- Lo siento, señora Weasley.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! Estos niños están con frío, ¡deja de hablar sobre cacharros muggles y ayuda a llevar los baúles! Ron, Harry, queridos, sus hijos se enfrían, ¿pueden ayudar?

Ron hizo un gesto de profundo fastidio, y con Harry se apresuraron a levantar los baúles del lado de Scorpius, que no pudo evitar notar que el padre de su novia lo ignoraba olímpicamente. El fue entonces a reunirse con sus amigos, porque ya Albus y Lily lo eran, al igual que el tímido Hugo, -James todavía se resistía a entrar dentro de esa categoría- y juntos atravesaron el portal hacia el mundo muggle.

Como era demasiado sospechoso utilizar un automóvil debido a la cantidad de personas que eran y que los muggles paseaban haciendo sus compras de Navidad, desaparecieron tras una esquina apartada, de dos en dos, rumbo a la Madriguera. Scorpius desapareció junto a Harry Potter, que en su fuero interno, era su mayor ídolo.

La casa de los abuelos Weasley estaba abarrotada. Habían espaciado un poco la sala, pero la cocina seguía igual de pequeña que siempre. Aun así, apenas si había espacio para moverse.

-¡Cuidado las cabezas! -Gritó George al hacer un hechizo levitatorio para dejar cada baúl en su correspondiente dormitorio.

Molly iba de un lado a otro dando órdenes. De pronto se acercó a Albus, Hugo y Scor que contemplaban todo desde un rincón y les dijo:

-Queridos, si quieren hacer el favor… Suban ya, su dormitorio está en el antiguo de Ronald- y añadió- Lily y Rose podrán dormir en el de Ginny, avísenles, quieren?

Lo hicieron y el grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts, aun con las túnicas puestas, subieron a cambiarse por ropa muggle desconcentrando un poco la sala.  
Al terminar, la rozagante carita de Rose se asomó por la puerta del ático y llamó a su novio, indicándole que mejor sería que se abrigara bien. Una vez los dos en el rellano, ella murmuró "descendo" y ambos subieron al desván. Se quedó a oscuras todo, pero en un instante se prendió una lamparita y la luz, que provenía del techo, le iluminó la sonrisa a Rose.

-Vamos, Malfoy, que esto no se hará esperar.

Scorpius la siguió. Subieron al tejado, donde el cielo se veía negro y salpicado de estrellas. Rose le tomó la mano, y juntos miraron al horizonte, donde se distinguía la negra silueta de Ottery St. Catchpole, recortada por las luces.

-Oye… pensaste… ¿pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día? Sé… sé que fue muy apurado de mi parte. Pero en serio dije lo que sentía.  
Rose miró a su novio a los ojos. No pensó en lo que había pasado cuando se ocultaban de todos, ni en James enojado, ni en las veces en las que se habían peleado por sus ataques de orgullo.

-Claro que sí, y Scor- ella jamás lo había llamado así, con tanto cariño- yo también pienso lo mismo.

La luna brillaba y las estrellas parecían ser las únicas testigos de aquel beso. Nadie entonces hubiera sospechado que en el fondo del corazón de aquella Weasley se debatían el deber y el querer… que no coincidían, precisamente. Marcus la miraba desde un profundo lugar de su memoria.

-¡ROSE WEASLEY GRANGER, ASÍ NO APAREZCAS EN ESTA SALA EN ESTE INSTANTE, PUEDES IR DESPIDIÉNDOTE DE TU NOVIO!

Rose miró a Scorpius sonriendo de forma extraña, entre pícara y asustada. Le dijo:

-Oye, ¿le tienes pánico a saltar?

- ¿QUÉ?

-Como escuchas, saltar, de aquí al suelo.

Había como siete metros del techo al suelo… Scorpius tragó saliva. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Morir por estrangulación por Ron, el celoso padre de su novia, o aparecer estrellado en el patio trasero justo antes de lo anterior? Bueno, lo del patio no sonaba tan mal a comparación de lo primero, y sonaba hasta incluso divertido si saltaba con Rose.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida- logró decir mientras le tomaba la mano.

Ella sonrió. A la cuenta de tres, saltaron al vacío. El viento les golpeó la cara y les congeló las mejillas, volaron juntos, y el tiempo de la caída se les hizo infinito. Todo era ellos y ellos eran todo, hasta que suavemente tocaron el suelo frente a la puerta de la cocina. Hechizos, Rose era muy buena.

Desde el patio aun se escuchaban los rezongos de Ron, que hablaba muy deprisa con Hermione y Harry, que sólo se reía a veces y decía comentarios sarcásticos.

-Pero es que… es un… ¡un Malfoy!... Imagina, ¡imagina lo que hará si están solos!

-Claro que lo imagino, Ron, imagino que…

-Estará dándole un par de besos por ahí escondido- interrumpió Harry conteniendo la risa-

Hermione lo miró como diciendo "no ayudas, cállate", pero Ron ya estaba diciendo cosas inconexas otra vez, visiblemente nervioso.

Scorpius convocó unas bayas que crecían en el cerco y le puso su capa encima a Rose. Juntos, entraron en la cocina hablando animadamente, como si jamás hubieran escuchado nada.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!

-Juntando bayas, papá. ¿No te había dicho?

Harry apuntó a Ron a la espalda y murmuró "confundus". Scorpius lo vio y se lo agradeció, porque el padre de su novia estaba a punto de perder la cabeza otra vez.

-Ah… Ah, sí, disculpa, Rosie, lo lamento. ¡Pero no quiero que desaparezcas así otra vez!

James, Lily y Albus, junto con Hugo, entraron charlando a la se fue con Hermione y Harry aprovechó para advertirle a Rose que no la salvaría otra vez.

-…que no es posible que Melisa tenga un hermano, me lo hubiera contado, soy su novio, ¿no?

-¿Y cuándo pensabas contarnos sobre eso, James?- intervino Harry haciendo que su hijo se ruborizara.

-Eeeh- titubeó- ¿Cuando sea oficial?

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo a Harry.

-Bueno, al menos dime quién es esa tal Melisa, hijo. Soy tu padre, tu mejor amigo.

James bufó, y Albus tomó entonces la palabra.

-Se llama Melisa Stan, tiene sangre mestiza.-Harry frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que etiquetaran a la gente así, y sus hijos lo sabían, aunque a veces se les olvidara- Creo que su madre fue compañera tuya, papá, se llama Lavender Brown.

-No puede ser- murmuró Hermione, que junto con Ron acababa de aparecer en la escena.

-La vimos muerta, vimos cómo la mataban- terminó su esposo-En la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-Niños, debe ser otra…

-No papá- discutió James- ella me lo dijo. No estaba muerta, al menos no al darle a luz. Y tampoco tiene un hermano, así que fin de la discusión.  
Se levantó y se fue. "El trío de Oro", como ahora llamaban a los tres amigos, se miró significativamente. Sus hijos podrían meterse en problemas… como lo habían hecho muchas veces ellos mismos. Al final, el espíritu de Gryffindor siempre vive en el alma de quienes pertenecen a su casa.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron también. Estaban en lo cierto entonces, la novia del joven Potter tenía más de un secreto que pronto no podría ya guardar.  
Al subir a dormir aquella noche, Albus les dijo a Rose y Scorpius, cuando hablaban de esto en el dormitorio de los chicos con Lily y Hugo:

-Miren, no sé qué saben ustedes ni qué esconden ellos, pero definitivamente aquí hay algo raro. Creo que vamos a tener que investigar un poco.

-Bueno, es algo que saben ellos dos y nada más, al parecer. Ni siquiera McGonnagall tiene idea, y suena como algo muy peligroso, porque Melisa estaba histérica. Creo que Marcus se lo viene aguantando desde hace tiempo, pero que la cosa se le está descontrolando, porque dijo que "esta vez no puedo solo, tienes que ayudarme, Mel"

-Eso no dice más que que todo esto es muy extraño, amigo. Oye, Rose, ¿no averiguaste nada en tu "clase de pociones"?

Ella dio un respingo, estaba justamente intentando olvidar, apartar, suprimir esa idea, ese recuerdo de su mente. Pero Albus había traído con sus palabras no sólo el recuerdo, sino también el sentimiento de aquel sueño en el que las cosas no eran como debían ser en realidad.


End file.
